Moving On
by whoaitsmina
Summary: Stiles is kind of in love with his best friend's girl. After a year of falling head over heels for her, Stiles runs into a new kind of bliss. With the new girl Autumn around, his thoughts are blurred and he can't even remember who Allison was. But would it be selfish of him to bring Autumn into his world of hunters and killers? To protect her, he'd do anything- but stay away.


_Stiles_

I get it, you know? Scott is in love. I can't do anything about it. The feeling is also mutual; Allison loves Scott just as much. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Watching your best friend stick his tongue down the one girl's throat that you're into can be…frustrating. I try not to make a big deal out of it but seeing them everyday breaks my heart a little bit more each time.

Sitting behind Scott in English was always fun, until Allison took that too along with my heart. Now it's just me trying not to hurl every time they hold hands under the table or pass annoying notes to each other.

"Hi Mr.…Hernandez?" A little brunette girl read off her schedule while standing at the door.

"Ah, Miss Vorona. Welcome. Class, this is Miss Autumn Vorona. She will be joining us at Beacon Hills from now on." She awkwardly smiled and clung on to her handbag.

"You can sit next to Jack. Jack raise your hand."

So she's sitting next to me because the seat over the empty one would be Jack. I got to admit, she's pretty cute. But she's no Allison.

"Hi, Jack." She whispered to the tall white kid.

"I'm Stiles." I said and offered her my hand.

"Let me know if you need showing around, me and my boy Scott here are awesome tour guides." I said and smirked at her while patting Scott's shoulder.

He turned and smiled then went back to making oogly eyes at Allison. My eyes are damn near falling off my head from rolling them so much.

"Thanks." She said and took out her notebook to start taking notes.

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. Ate lunch and went to math. At the school parking lot I saw that new girl again. She's in our Chemistry and English.

"Hey, this your ride?" I asked her as she was unlocking a VW Jetta.

"Yup, Bertha helps me get around." She said and threw her stuff in the back.

She named her car? I like this chick already.

I laughed and pointed towards my car.

"Yeah me and Carl are life long buddies too."

"The Jeep?" She asked. I nodded in return.

"So I'm sorry but I gotta ask. Autumn Vorona? Where is that even from? It sounds like a gorgeous Italian model." I said and chuckled.

"Ha-Ha. Yeah I know, my parents are into that whole mysterious way of living. It's embarrassing but it's my name. You should hear my brother's its way worse." She said and climbed in to her car while smiling.

"Well, see you around, Autumn." I said and turned towards my car.

A new girl in our crazy life did not seem like a good idea. Everything about my friends and I was just screaming for trouble.

Werewolves, Kanimas and Hunters- not a good idea. She seemed like a sweet normal girl. Normal. I forgot what that even felt like. After your best friend turns into a werewolf your freshmen year, and becomes the most popular dude on campus, things change I guess. And then you have your best friend's girlfriend's dad trying to kill him. It's all very intriguing. I know. And stripping this girl of her normal would be selfish for anyone of us to do. Plus, she's still not Allison.

After dinner, I started searching the Internet for anyone more clues about Jackson and what he really is. This whole kanima shit sucks.

Upon hours of searching, still nothing.

I dialed Scott's phone to tell him to watch out tonight.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Hey man, Jackson wasn't at school today. You should lay low for the night just in case."

"I hear you, I'm going over to Allison's and were just gonna stay there." My heart sunk with the mention of her name.

"Right, okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said and hung up.

The next day wasn't any better. The new girl is my new lab partner in chemistry and it's refreshing to be paired with someone who actually knows what they're doing.

"You like chemistry?" I asked.

She was so focused that for a moment, I thought she didn't even hear me.

"Uh yeah, you could say that." She said and smiled for a split second. Probably wouldn't have even noticed it unless you were watching.

"That's cool, I'm more of a English and Math kind of guy." I said and read the directions again.

She just started humming and continued mixing chemicals.

"So you like lacrosse? Its kind of a big deal here." I said and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah its okay, my dad loves it more than me though. He never misses a game. That's kind of part of the reason we moved here, he wanted my little brother to have better coaches." She said.

"That's cool, is he any good?" I asked.

"For a 12 year old, he's awesome." She said and smiled in a way that touched her eyes. I couldn't help but notice her gorgeous hazel globes.

She had long wavy brown hair that was almost too light to be brown. Greenish hazel eyes and she was just a little bit shorter than me.

I can't lie- the girl is attractive. If the circumstances were different, I might have even tried my chances with her. But they aren't.

"What about you? Do you like lacrosse?" She asked.

"I think you're the first person to ask me that. Everyone just assumes I love it because I'm on the team but I don't know, it was fun at first when Scott and I did it just for kicks but now it's just a way to kill time I guess." I said.

"Sounds like you need a new hobby." She said while smiling and looking up to me. If she couldn't read my entire thoughts right then and there, my name was not Stiles. I felt like this chick could read into my soul with one look.

Freaking weird.

I just smiled and continued to answer the rest of the questions on the lab.

Please review! I need to know whether or not I should continue. Feel free to leave suggestions, they always help!


End file.
